


home is gone

by N0rah_63



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepyb
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Drugs, Techno-centric, mostly dream and techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0rah_63/pseuds/N0rah_63
Summary: I basically wrote this small fic for wallaceandvomit's serie because its an amazing series and deserves more recognition and I was really bored, it's kinda messed up and vague but its something nonetheless :D I really rushed this and it is pretty bad but yeah :) just wanna show my support :0 also I have like an entire idea for this series but I am too lazyI love comments and hope it isn't that bad lmaobasically, Dream offers Techno help but he is way too broken to accept(it would probably fit better later in the series but hope u enjoy)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallaceandvomit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaceandvomit/gifts).



Dream wondered when Techno's normal so bright eyes became so tired and dull, only by looking at his eyes he felt miserable, did he cause that? but maybe that was just his imagination. Maybe he would take the offer, just maybe... he could hope.

Dream held out his hand.  
"I am gonna give you a choice, either you 1: take my hand and talk about it or 2.." he held out a knife, it shined beautiful in the cold night but not nearly as shining and beautiful as the green eyes that stared at him so sadly. If techno was in any different situation he would be amazed by the breathtaking picture. But right now all he could feel was the burning tear running down his cheeks.

"if you choose option one you are gonna tell me all your suicidal attempts. I will forgive you and I will do anything in my power to make you forgive me..." it was silent for a second, everyone was staring at techno and Dream some confused some angry, some sad.  
"with options 2 I am gonna give u the knife and let u go"

Dream stared at Techno sadly, almost accepting that he wanted to die, that he was gonna die. It was heart-breaking so techno looked away, the sight he got instead was anything but better.  
Wilbur looked furious. Schlat looked pleading, just like how he looked before Schlats dad forced him to use the drugs, and Skeppy/Tommy looked guilty and devastated like they were about to break.

for the first in such long time techno spoke up, "...but what if i-i... I-i do not, don't wnne.. you know... f-feel the pain." tears starting to fall fast "wo-wont it all be better if I finally succeed...?" normally techno would have cringed at how broken he sounded but today, today was... different

Oh god, he sounded so broken. Dream looked back at him:" it won't, you and me both know this techno. Last time I saved you it helped remember, we... didn't you feel happy? All those nights staring at the stars just talking and talking." Dream started sounding a little more desperate than the chill Dream from before

"i-i am so so sorry... for for... for everything"

"it doesn't matter tech, it doesn't matter I am also very sorry, please just come.. come back''  
"where to?''  
"to home?!, to those nights at the beach laughing and crying together, to when we would make fun of each other and.. and help, to when Wilbur hadn't gone fucking insane to when you..."

"to when I?"

"to when we weren't so goddam broken,... please techno please.. just let me be you're sun, just like you said, remember?! remember when you told me i was the sun and you were dark matter?"

"yeah... yeah I remember"

"how you said you were blocking out the stars, I can change that you know, I can... I can really!!!! I did it before I can do it again!!!"  
the mature accepting facade was gone, he was now desperately trying to convince him to get away... to go home.  
"I can do it, I can fix it, fix you. I promise I can"

Then Dream whispered with broken voice" can I?..."

The question was left in the air unanswered.

"Let me take you home techno... please"

...

" Dream, I realized something..." techno begin"  
You know the second Wilbur got fucking high"  
tap... tap tap the echoing of hard footsteps and the remains of techno's humourless chuckle was filling up the entire space

"The second I started to smoke"  
tap, the sound of another step forward towards the knife, a step away from getting better

"The second you all left me"  
A long tense silence, all waiting for the sharp but inevitable words that would come.

"...home was gone"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically it was all a nightmare and dream wakes up, he is very very worried, this leads to an awkward phone call...

Suddenly the magical moonlight turns a little more yellow, Dream looks around while the scene slowly evolving into his room. That's right his room, not where ever the fuck that was. 

He was silent for a few seconds, hearing his harsh breaths echo through the blue walls. 

Techno

"FUCK Techno fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!"

before he realised it he was panicking. 

"no no no, where is he? where is Techno where oh shit shit"  
is he gone? did he give Techno a knife? what did he mean home is gone, that's so stupid.   
"where is he where is he I need to"  
his mind was going a few miles an hour but al he could think about was that stupid scene.  
his phone, maybe he could call Techno? was Techno even still there? why did he do that? why did Techno do that what is before he realised it he was already calling Techno, he didn't know if it was automatic or not but that didn't matter? did it? no right, that would be stupid (he wasn't talking about the phonecall anymore was he) before he could think any further he heard a voice  
"Dream?"  
techno that was Techno   
he was still alive he was alive he was alive he was alive he wasn't dead not dead never dead, Technoblade never dies he survived how didn't matter he did  
"-you hear me?"  
Techno survived he was sure he survived he could fix it he survived  
"-eam you're freaking me out, can you hear me?"  
focus focus focus Techno is there you need to fix Techno alive   
"Dream calm down, breath"  
breathe, shit he hyperventilating but he needed to help Techno, he needed to help Techno he needed Techno  
"Dream, dream? alright breath in 8 seconds"  
techno needed help Techno needed help he needed to help help  
"hold breath"  
Techno, was hurt, was he? no, he wasn't because he was here? right? he was here right?  
"breath out"  
he started to go with the voice, he sounded like techno.   
after what felt like hours and seconds dream finally controlled his breath  
"alright Dream, what's wrong?"  
"i- you're still here right? Techno?"  
"yes, I won't leave you"  
"but but you left you you how did you survive"  
"survive what?"  
"The things the knife you-we were there"  
"where?"  
"i-i don't know"  
"oh"  
it was silent for a few seconds, Dream was thinking if he lost him again,  
"well that was a bad Dream but I am here and not where ever that was, I am here and"  
"but I saw you you almost died didn't you?"  
"no dream I am right here I am fine and so are you"  
"but but"  
"Everything will be fine"  
yes, everything will be fine, Techno said it would be fine  
"you promise?"  
"yes Dream, I promise"  
dream calmed down, he promised.  
"go to sleep, it's for fucks sake 3 am"  
"but you will leave?"  
"I will stay in the call"  
"yes?"  
"yes"  
"can you tell me about that time we pranked Wilbur?"  
"oh that time, it was really funny, you should have seen his face he didn't talk to me for 2 weeks straight. from then on every day at dinner we knocked on the table, I don't really know why but it was so funny"  
Dream grew tired, Techno was here he was save.  
"gn tech"  
"gn Dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need motivation, I have so many idea's should I continue this? or no? I love comments:DDD
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter (@norah88953795)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it is just this it looked so much bigger before I posted this T-T


End file.
